History Major
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Kairi is frustrated at her homework and decides to record her own friend’s history. What she find’s is a new found respect for her friends and realizes something she once left behind. Oneshot RikuSora


**A/N** Hi people for those of you who read my other story's I hate writers block. Any-who this story came to me after I had a Soc. Studies report, the first half of the story is focused around Kairi and the second half is around Riku and Sora then it goes back to Kairi I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. This story is dedicated to my older sister Chibi-Koibito who's oneshots inspired my writing. 

**Summary** Kairi is frustrated at her homework and decides to record her own friend's history instead of learning of some dead guy's history no matter how much that normally fascinates her. What she find's is a new found respect for her friends and realizes something she once left behind. Oneshot RikuxSora.

**Disclaimer** Who tolled you I owned anything bring them back so I can hug them myself then I will make sure they get into a very nice insane asylum.

History Major

_Tsar Nicholas was born on May 18, 1868 and succeeded his father Alexander III in the year 1894 when he was only 26. In that same year he married the grand-daughter of Queen Victoria, Princess Alexandra. _

Kairi groaned in frustration her teacher had assigned that they had to find some piece in history and write about it and so far everything she did was boring her to tears. So much to the point that she wasn't even putting effort into her report she seriously thought her diary would be more fascinating than this.

But some of the things in her life didn't seem like history and what would some people say about some of her inner thoughts and feelings? She could never do that what would all the girls say. They might not be her friend anymore and she just didn't know if she could handle that. So she passed that thought off very quickly.

Kairi looked out the window and saw her friend Sora heading towards the park. Kairi smirked inwardly and grabbed her bag with her video camera. Finally she would know what he had been sneaking around to do.

Kairi slipped out the door and headed toward the park her camera rolling as she quietly followed her best friend making sure that no one could see her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora walked through the park his heart racing as he spotted Riku sitting on the bench in there meeting spot ready for there date. "Sorry I'm late."

"I didn't notice." Riku said smiling at Sora. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." They both smiled and stared into each others eyes as Riku grabbed Sora's hand. Sora leaned his head on Riku's shoulder as they walked toward the restaurant. Sora noticed that the walk was silent but he decided to let himself be comforted by this.

Riku on the other hand was having an internal battle at whether tonight was the right time. He and Sora had been dating for well over three years tonight and he had come to a decision on a very hard question.

By the time they had entered the restaurant Riku was a nervous wreck and Sora could easily tell. "What is the matter Riku?"

Riku looked down into Sora's deep blue eyes and was instantly clamed so sure that tonight was the night. "Nothing." Sora had noticed the calming in the atmosphere and left it at that Riku would tell him when he was ready.

They chose there table and sat. Riku and Sora talked about random things like how there day's were and things like that but Sora notice that Riku was constantly looking at the clock.

When it reached 9:00 Riku began to smirk as a man wearing a UPS outfit approached the table. "Delivery for Sora Strife."

Sora looked and felt extremely confused as he called out, "That's me."

"Here you go." He said handing a package over to Sora.

As the man left Riku watched Sora debate whether he should open it now or after the date. "Go ahead and open it now Sora."

"Ok here I go." Sora opened the box and pulled out a golden ring but before he could even wonder about it he noticed a piece of paper that had been below the ring and he picked it up to read it. Sora was so stunned by what the paper said that he didn't even notice the ring disappear from his lap. There on the paper was the word's _Will you marry me?_

When Sora looked away from the paper he saw Riku in front of him on one leg holding the ring. Sora let the tears of happiness fall as Riku slipped the ring on his finger. "Will you marry me Sora?"

"Of course Riku." Sora cried as he flung himself on Riku as they shared a deep passionate kiss. As the parted Sora whispered, "I love you Riku."

"I love you too Sora and as long as I live that will never change. You are my life my one and only true love."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi had followed her friends around all the way to the proposal and she finally knew the history she was dieing to write. She had realized something that she had once forgotten as she saw her two best friends proclaim there undying love for each other some thing that she had once forgotten.

She had once again found her courage and she let her voice ring out as she read her report. But the part that meant the most to her seemed to echo throughout the class room. "In a way everything is history like the words I just spoke. Our history is what we make it. Our History isn't what someone did or didn't do during a war, it isn't what they did when there wasn't, our history is what we chose in our life and followed though with no matter what the hardships. And none of it should ever be forgotten the little people or the powers of the world all have there own history and future so write down your history don't forget a moment of its wonder. Maybe all we need to do is what we enjoy and not be afraid of what other people might say just don't give a damn and walk away. I will never forget the importance of this lesson ever again. Though this also teaches us that life is never easy but we should never look for an escape root just let our feelings sore free to find our personal joy. And to anyone who really can accomplish this task, I salute you."

**A/N** So what do you think? I know the way Riku proposed seemed a little weird but the ring in the desert seemed really over used and so did the just getting down on one knee so I decided to get creative. So pleas just tell me what you think give me a review. If you review you can have…Kairi's video tape of Riku's proposal to Sora. So how about it review make me happy.


End file.
